Hope Reborn
by Demonslayer101
Summary: This story takes place while the group is in the cathdrel ship when they meet someone new.
1. Prologe

Hope Reborn

Hey it's Demonslayer101 hopefully won't delete this one. Well this is my first Xenosaga story so please review. Flames will be used to reduce heating bills!

Disclaimer: Demonslayer101 does not own Xenosaga or chaos would be dressed in leather. Enjoy!

"Ugh" the sound of someone trying to come to the world of reality rang through the inky darkness. The groan was from none other than Shion. As she proceeded to sit up she put her hand on her forehead she had a massive migraine from events beforehand.

"What happened?" she thought as she struggled to recall what happened before she passed out, "The last thing I remember was a hoard of gnosis, and a force that was drawing the ship towards them." Shion looked around as she got up and began to figure out who was still with her. There were MOMO, chaos, Ziggy, and KOS-MOS. But there were no signs of Allen, Commander Cherenkor, nor the Elsa or its crew members.

"Is everyone alright?" chaos asked a steady stream of yes and I'm fine responded.

"Where's the Elsa?" MOMO asked as she looked around for the ship that had carried her and her bodyguard Ziggy. Even though she had only been on the ship for a few days she liked everyone and she was worried for them.

"I don't know MOMO," Shion answered, "but I'm worried about Allen and the others."

"There is a heat signature that is 10 kilometers away from us." KOS-MOS artificial voice echo throughout the cavern.

"It could be them" Shion mused.

"Only one way to find out" MOMO answered. Caution the party started down the slimily path that seemed to be beating almost like it was a heart.

"Is this ship really a living gnosis?" MOMO thought to herself, "It seems like I'm picking gnosis signals everywhere I turn, but it's not the gnosis outside the ship that I'm feeling." The group stopped short when they noticed a gnosis in front of them a few feet away.

"There's no way around it and the path is too narrow to run past it" Ziggy observed.

"Then we have no choice then to fight" answered Shion. Carefully the party approached the creature ready for combat. As soon as the gnosis noticed them it quickly charged ready to attack. Seeing that the gnosis was heading towards her at full speed, MOMO quickly evaded the attack. The gnosis flew past her and hit the ground hard. Seeing an importunity chaos used his electric swipe to send the gnosis flying straight up into the air. KOS-MOS and Shion quickly used their blaster and fire bomb to blast the gnosis into little pieces.

"Well that went well" MOMO sighed as she picked herself off the ground.

"It was too easy if you asked me" Ziggy said. Sure enough a scream of something inhuman sliced through the air.

"Damn our fight drew their attention to us. They know we're here" Ziggy growled. The group quickly broke into a run only to stop at an intersection. On their right the sound of stampeding feet rang out. The party went to the left going as fast as they could trying to lose their pursuers. After a while the sounds of scuffling feet slowly diminish until the only sound was their own feet. The group slowed down to catch their breath. As they looked around the area, Shion noticed something strange in front of her. In the gnosis there appeared to be a billboard.

"Is it just me or is there a billboard in front of us" Shion asked.

"No it's not just you, I see it to" MOMO answered.

"The weird thing is it doesn't seem attached to the gnosis. It seems to be part of the gnosis" Shion observed.

"It's not the only one" chaos replied, "Look" he pointed to a red billboard with three fishes on it that said "Why?"

"Why are all these human things in the gnosis?" Shion asked in wonderment.

"Who knows" Ziggy replied "We should get moving and try to find everyone else." The group nodded their heads in agreement and started walking down the path again. Then overhead they heard an inhuman scream right over them. The entire group looked up to see a gnosis coming down aiming straight towards MOMO. MOMO let out a scream, but before the gnosis could strike a black figure shot out and tackled the gnosis. The gnosis went flying to the right with the black figure following it. The sound of a dying gnosis filled the air. From the sound the figure slowly approached the group. The entire party held their breath as the figure was revealed.

End of chapter one

So who is this mysterious figure? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Poor MOMO I have her getting attacked a lot during this chapter. Also if anyone sees a major grammar errors please tell me and R&R.


	2. Friend or foe

Hey its Demonslayer101 thank you to the people who have reviewed you know who you are. Okay let's get this story started! Once again please R&R.

Disclaimer: Demonslayer101 does not own Xenosaga or Shion would get a clue that Allen loves her.

From the shadows out came a young girl about the age of sixteen. She had stringing long brown hair. Half of her face was covered with her hair. Her eye that was visible was the color of piercing blue. She was wearing a torn black tee-shirt and army pants with one of the legs tore off to her knee. She was dirty as if she had never had a bath before in her life. But the thing that stood out was that one of her arm and leg was like a gnosis. Her arm was bluish silver and her hand was three long fingers that looked more like claws. (A/N Think like Nightmare's arm in Soul Caliber II) Her leg had blue sharp points sticking out of her silver leg. Her foot was like an eagle's talons only silver. The group stared at her speechless with horror. What was this creature? Would it attack? Did this girl use to be human? Or was she never human and was just a mutated gnosis? All these questions ran through the party's heads.

The creature broke the silence with her voice by saying "Who are you?" Her voice was unnatural it sounded like there was two people talking at the same time, saying the same words together. One of the voices sounded like it belong to a young girl, sweet and innocent. The other voice however sounded more predatorily like it would belong to an inhuman creature.

"What is she?" Shion thought to herself, "Will she attack us?" Shion then noticed that MOMO was approaching the girl.

"MOMO, be careful!" Shion shouted. As Ziggy and KOS-MOS moved forward ready to spring into action in case the girl attacked.

MOMO turned to Shion smiled and said, "Its okay, if she was with the gnosis she wouldn't have saved me" MOMO went right up to the girl looked up and smiled up at the girl. "Hi! I'm MOMO, what's your name?"

The girl knelt down so that she was eyelevel with MOMO. Her strange voice echoed throughout the gnosis, "They call me Abyss."

"They?" MOMO asked confused, "Who's they?"

"They are the gnosis" Abyss answered, "They have called me this for as long as I could remember when we use to be friends."

"Y-Yo-You can understand the gnosis?" Shion asked in amazement.

Abyss raised her head towards Shion. "Who are you?" Abyss asked again. Shion took a step back as Abyss's eye seemed to pierce through her and see what was beyond flesh.

"This is Shion, one of my friends, Abyss" MOMO's voice cut through the tenseness. She took Abyss by her normal hand and brought towards the front of the group.

Abyss turned towards Shion and said "To answer you question Shion, yes I can understand the gnosis and they understand me."

"So you're a gnosis?" Shion asked as she moved forward to put her hands on MOMO's shoulders ready to pull her away if the human, gnosis, thing, attacked.

The next words of Abyss shocked Shion "I am who I am. Just as you are you." Abyss turned her head away as if she was sensing something her voice had an urgent tone "They are coming here. We must go quickly or we'll be overrun by their numbers." The group nodded their heads and started running down the path again. They stopped short when they came to an intersection of three different paths.

"Now what?" MOMO asked panicky as she could now sense the army of gnosis too.

"You are looking for the presence, yes?" Abyss shouted, "Then follow me!" Abyss took off down the middle narrow path.

"Come on everyone!" MOMO shouted as she followed Abyss down the path. The group had no choice, but to follow Abyss since she had MOMO following her.

As chaos ran down the path his thoughts raced, "What is this presence Abyss is talking about? What did she mean by the gnosis use to be her friends? How did she get here or was she always here? How was she born or was she always there?" chaos shook his head, he needed to chat with Abyss later if he had a chance.

Ziggy on the other hand had other thoughts "Why is this girl helping us? Is she a gnosis or a human? Can we really trust her? I hope that MOMO is right about her or we could be in grave danger." The group followed the strange girl wondering if this thing was a friend or foe, all but two they knew she was a friend.

End of chapter two

So is this Abyss a friend or is she an enemy? Will she betray thrust of the only two that trust her? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Also the way Abyss is talking she's supposed to sound weird since she use to speaking with the gnosis in their langue. Please R&R. Try to guess the two that trust her. I tell the next chapter.


	3. An

A/N

Hey this is demonslayer101 sorry for not updated but I have been having a hard time in school right now. So that why I haven't updated this story but I'm planning of adding ch. 3 as soon as I can.


	4. Follow me into the abyss

Hey it's Demonslayer101. Yes I know I actually updated shocking isn't it I finally found the notebook that had this story in it so now hope reborn is back on hopefully it won't stop this time. Thank you to all the readers who took the time to review this story. Also if anyone sees a major grammatical error please tell me so I can fix it. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Demonslayer101 doesn't own Xenosaga or Allen would get a backbone.

As the group continue to follow Abyss down the narrow path they began to wonder if they would ever come to the end of this road. The paths seem to go on forever, Abyss skidded to a stop right in the middle of the path. The group stopped abruptly almost colliding into each other. "What's wrong Abyss?" MOMO asked.

Abyss turned towards the group and said "To get where we need to go we must jump down."

"What!" Shion yelled, "You have to be crazy to jump off a path when you have no clue where you are!"

"Have you forgotten Shion that I lived here all my life? It's the only place I have known." Abyss voice was completely calm as she turns towards Shion.

"Why should we trust you?" Ziggy asked, "How do we know that your not lying? For all we know there may not be a platform at all. We could all be falling to our deaths."

"Ziggy!" MOMO said, "Abyss wouldn't do anything like that!"

"It's alright MOMO," Abyss calm voice shot through the gnosis, "Ziggy, why would I lie if I'm going to jump too? Why would I jump to my own death."

"We can trust her." chaos voice broke through the tense silence.

"Alright" Shion sighed, "We'll follow Abyss."

"One thing" Abyss said, "The drop is very far down. Ziggy and KOS-MOS, should be fine but the others will probably get hurt unless someone takes the shock from the landing."

"So in other words we need to partner up," Ziggy answered, " I'll take MOMO." Ziggy picked up MOMO and held her like a parent would hold their child.

"I will assist Shion" KOS-MOS said as she picked up Shion piggyback style.

chaos put his arms around Abyss's neck and gave a nod that seem to say "Let's go."

"If you tow have boosters. I advise you use them to slow your fall" Abyss voice cut through the tense air. And with those words Abyss stepped off the edge. The air whistled in chaos's ear as he fell with Abyss down into the darkness. He looked around as he fell. MOMO had her eyes close and was hanging tightly to Ziggy's jacket. While Ziggy eyebrows were furrowed into a V. KOS-MOS face made it seem like she was standing on a sidewalk instead of falling down hundreds of feet. Shion on the other hand look like she was about to have a heart attack clinging so hard to KOS-MOS neck that chaos was sure that if KOS-MOS was human Shion would have strangled her to death by now. chaos turned his face towards Abyss's only to see that she was smiling as she was falling.

"Why is she smiling?" chaos wondered to himself, "Isn't she scared?" The group continue to fall into the darkness.

Demonslayer101: well this chapter is done now to make the next one please read and review.


End file.
